russelfandomcom-20200213-history
About RPN
Radio Philippines Network (RPN) is one of the Philippine government’s three TV stations and the Philippine media company which duly-franchised to operate broadcasting stations, registered on February 25, 1960 to engage primarily in establishing, installing, operating and managing radio broadcasting and/or television stations in the Philippines, co-owned by Nine Media Corporation, Far East Managers and Investors Inc., Government Communications Group under the Presidential Communications Operations Office, and several private stockholders. The network’s transmitter, offices and studio complex are located at RPN Compound, #97 Panay Avenue, Brgy. South Triangle, Quezon City. It is the highly-competitive viewing television network in the country with worldwide reach, with its regional TV and radio stations operating, reaching 50% of all television-owning households in the country. RPN also airs ad plugs of its Radyo Ronda stations. Since its inception in 1960 and headquartered in Quezon City, RPN, whose tagline Kabarkada Mo, provides the entire programming of Channel 9 ranging from the American series, movies and shows, animes, cartoons and Tagalized telenovelas to the original quality local productions, and is authorized to enter into blocktimer agreements with third parties which purchase airtime for the broadcast of their programs of RPN, and known for its top-notch programming, corporate image, innovative promotions and trend-setting on-ground activities, including campus activities, school fairs and other announcements, plus participation: videos and short films, the happiest stars, antics and stunts, jokes, photos and art, thoughts and beliefs.The millennial people who watch the news and they have research to prove it. RPN thinks you’re as interested in what’s happening to the country, the nation and the world, with our news and public affairs programs, carrying the tabloid news of the major networks and manned by university people, it will be scholarly in texture and content - and fun! with better grammar. As a millennial era in television programming. RPN 9 brings back the glory days of Philippine entertainment and continues to diversify its programming format as the hit international TV series - Survivor in 2013 and subsequently acquired its succeeding editions, The station tried its best to maintain its younger and niche market and programming format. From Monday to Friday, RPN 9 offers viewers the hottest and latest shows and episodes straight from the U.S. Stay up to date in the world of entertainment with the vast lineup of Fresh from the U.S. titles on weeknights that include: the hottest teen drama series Riverdale, the power-packed action-packed superhero Arrow, and the action-adventure MacGyver. RPN 9 also has the original homegrown local shows became popular, such as E-Extra, Kabarkada Break the Bank, Happy Chie (a campus sitcom gag show), Wattpad Presents (a youth-oriented drama anthology series that brings to television some of the most popularly read and well-loved romance stories online), Boses Tinig Pinoy, Gag Kulit and Donnalyn. : We at RPN believe that we have the best programs on Philippine television. : For the past couple of years, RPN has been at the forefront of defining and redefining the television landscape. We've always been zealously upholding our commitment to broadcasting excellence. And after all these years, after all other networks that have opened shop, the viewing public still turns to us when it is quality programming they want. : When makes our programming good? What makes it so effective? The answer lies in our focus. We at RPN are focused on giving the viewing public the best in local and foreign entertainment. Our thrust is simple. And our focus unwavering. : Quality programming will forever be our focus. We will continue to give the public the quality entertainment they deserve. The key is focus and we have that. About Us Since the granting of its broadcasting franchise in 1960, RPN has performed as a major player and has been recognized as an innovative pace-setter in the country’s broadcast industry. The network has made its mark in Philippine radio and television history with its string of innovations and achievements which include: : The introduction of state-of-the-art superior color transmission dubbed Accucolor in 1969. : The first remote color transmissions with the latest Outside Broadcast (OB) Van in the country. : The first nationwide TV broadcasts via domestic satellite in 1981. : The longest running top-rating TV series in the 70’s such as John en Marsha and Superstar. : The production of critically acclaimed, distinctly award-winning Filipino mini-series like Malayo ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao and Boracay. : The first record-breaking half-hour daily serial, Marimar – RPN’s “programming coup” in 1996 that dislodged the top two TV networks’ programs in the 6pm timeslot. : RPN was the original home of the top Hollywood TV series MacGyver, Ally McBeal, The X-Files, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg and The Practice. These were just few of the shows which became popular to Filipino TV viewers through RPN channel 9. PROFILE: :On June 19, 1960, the Philippine Legislature passed Republic Act No. 2980 which granted RPN a franchise to construct, establish, maintain and operate radio broadcasting and television stations in the Philippines. Once fully operational, it launched its flagship radio station in Manila, DZBI. By 1967, RPN had grown into a full network, operating DZRR in Manila as well as DZAX in Manila, DZAH and DZBS in Baguio, DZTG in Tuguegarao, DZRL in Laoag, and DXDX in Dadiangas. :Since the granting of its first broadcasting franchise in 1960, RPN has performed as a major player and has been recognized as an innovative pace-setter in the country's broadcast industry. :1969 was a signal year in the growth of RPN. It was in this year that the network branched out into television with channel 9 in Manila and channel 12 in Baguio. It was also in 1969 that RPN introduced technical milestones in Philippine television. First, help and funding for the new TV network partly came from ABS-CBN in the form of its old headquarters along Roxas Boulevard and brought in its Toshiba equipment which enabled Channel 9 to telecast in full color. :Accucolor, as its color casting capability was named, was far superior and professional from the test-quality color broadcasts then being run in the country. :Then, RPN brought in the first Outside Broadcast Color Van (OB Van) in the country, making it possible to beam studio-quality broadcasts of news and special events coverage from remote sites. :RPN entered the 1970’s as the country’s premiere radio and television network with the coverage of the times epochal events by its award-winning news and public affairs, it’s TV Hall-of-Fame local and international services, landmark local and foreign entertainment specials and extensive coverage of sporting events, from Philippines Basketball to Munich and Montreal Olympiads. :A decade later, in 1981, RPN introduced another first, when it brought true “networking” to the country as it pioneered the use of domestic satellite to simulcast its primetime block programs over all its TV stations nationwide through its new domestic satellite (DOMSAT) technology, making it possible for provincial audiences to view the same programs at the same time as their Manila counterparts. :Today, RPN continues to provide an exceptional broadcasting together with its provincial TV and radio stations nationwide and one of the media companies under the Presidential Communications Operations Office headed by Secretary Martin Andanar. OTHER HISTORICAL ACHIEVEMENTS: ' :- Pioneered the TV newscasting came out with the first TV newspaper program: ''Newswatch, the longest-running English news program in the Philippines. :- Introduced two of the longest running sitcoms in Philippine TV (John en Marsha and Buddy en Sol). :- Cover live via satellite major sporting events, including the Olympics. :- Came out with Superstar variety program format. :- Launching the longest-running noontime variety TV show on Philippine television: Eat Bulaga! (hosted by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon) :- Use computer graphics in its station breaks, including program plugs and station IDs. :- Launched the first local animation series Ang Panday. :- Made public affairs program more popularly appealing like Tell The People with Julie Yap Daza. :- Introduced the first and award-winning Filipino mini-series such as Malayo Pa Ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao and Boracay. :- RPN also aired anime programming (making them one of the first to do so in the country) including Macross, Astroboy, Starblazers and 90's anime Dragon Ball Z, and some imported and syndicated programs from the United States. :The network also became home to, from 1978 up to the early 1980s, the Super Sentai series (making it the first in the Philippines to do so, becoming a pioneer in broadcasting tokusatsu and sentai programs in the country in the process). These made it a reason for the network in 1982 to adopt The Leader as its official slogan, coupled with its Number 9 and the red corporate logos, due to its massive successes as the nation's number one network. :- Launched the telenovela genre starting with La Traidora and followed by the phenomenal Marimar, which quickly became a popular program for the network, and setting the trend. :- Ever since they stopped producing the local productions altogether by 1996, RPN 9 has become a full fledged depository for all the well-known U.S. TV shows available. RPN established itself as the Philippine home network of the best in English programming and telenovelas, coupled with blockbuster movies. :After having been granted a new franchise in 2004, RPN continues its dedication not only to the goal of providing the Philippine TV audience with high quality English language entertainment and news programs, but also, to contributing in raising the people's awareness of utmost concern. '''VISION: :A highly competitive, financially sound and community-oriented network driven by a well-motivated, competent and professional workforce, dedicated to producing quality and socially responsible programs that reflects the verve and richness of our nation’s culture and identity, inspiring the global Filipinos and promote a values-based and God-loving culture, responsible, vigilant, competitive and confident. :More than anything else, we are armed with some of the most advanced technological facilities. Aside from satellite, we make our programs available to your homes through internet broadcast on broadband quality worldwide and social media. MISSION: :RPN's mission to provide the best quality and socially responsible television and radio programs and services that are informative, educational, entertaining, value-laden, up-to-date, accurate and balanced in accordance with the highest standards of both the media and advertising industries in the interest of the public we are committed to serve. :CHAIRMAN: :Tonypet Albano :PRESIDENT and CEO: :Benjamin Ramos :GENERAL MANAGER: :Ida Barrameda :OPERATIONS REGIONAL MANAGER: :Nestor Sandoval :ENGINEERING MANAGER: :Engr. Rene Allarde. :Radio Philippines Network (RPN) :RPN Compound, #97 Panay Avenue, Brgy. South Triangle, Quezon City :Tel.: 8931-8618; 8435-7403 :Fax: 8931-8618 :RPN Sales & Marketing Office :RPN Compound, #97 Panay Avenue, Brgy. South Triangle, Quezon City :Telefax: 8435-6660 With the calendar of frestivals and events *''Sinulog Festival'' in Cebu (January 3rd Sunday), feast of Sto. Niño. Sports competition and fluvial parade, street dancing amidts devotees chanting PIT SEÑOR *''Zambulawan Festival'' in Pagadian (January 3rd Sunday) for the Foundation Day showcasing the Subanon's rich culture heritage by way of songs, dances and exhibits of musical instruments. *''Tinagba Festival'' in Iriga (February 11) feast of the Immaculate Concepcion bullcarts parade, decorated & painted in festive mardigras color. *''Flower Festival'' in Baguio (February 2nd Sunday) display of flower thru Fluvial parade pattern from the Rose Parade of Rio de Janiero. *''Kalilang Festival'' in General Santos (February 27) in charter anniversary of Marawi City. exhibit of Maranao's folk arts, observance of Muslim religious activities. *''Dia de Zamboanga'' in Zamboanga (February 26) City Charter's anniversary thru cultural programs and parade. *''Araw ng Dabaw'' in Davao (March 1-16), the City Charter's Anniversary. Beauty Pageant, agro-industrial fair, sports competition and tribal cultural shows. *''Lingkod Bayan'' in Baguio (March), Public Service. Summer season's special project, radio booth is placed in strategic points to serve both local and foreign tourist. Medical, Public Announcement, Information. *''Holy Week Special Pabasa Seven Last Words Holy Week Drama'' in all area (March or April) in all RPN TV and radio stations nationwide. *''Via Crusis'' in Cebu (April 1), a lenten activity where devotees do their penitence on 12 hectares rolling hills. *''Kafagway'' in Baguio (April 10), a street parade and dancing. float and costumes dipicting history of Baguio. *''Buklog Festival'' in Dipolog (May 18-27), the annual festival *''Independence Day Charter Day'' in Cagayan de Oro (June 12), a week-long celebration/parade. Cultural presentation and sports feast *''Founding Day'' in Zamboanga (June 23), a grandiose event to commemorate founding anniversary of the city. *''Great Sibidan Festival'' in Albay (June 23), exciting race of lightweight boats Sibid-Sibid with 30/40 racers. *''Araw ng Dipolog'' in Dipolog City (June 25), a Founding Anniversary, celebration include civic parade and entertainment shows. *''El Shaddai Anniversary in Quirino Grandstand, Rizal Park, Manila (August __-__), a annual overnight fellowship to celebrate the group's anniversary *''Duaw Cagayan in Cagayan de Oro (August 24-September 5), a week-long activities of cultural nights, agro and sports feast especially for Balikbayan of the province. *''Sakay-Sakay Lambago'' in Cagayan De Oro (August 28), a boat racing in Fluvial. *''Kadayawan sa Dabaw'' in Davao (2rd week of August), a celebration of bountiful harvest of fruits and orhids, beauty contest, horse fight and street dancing. *''San Agustin Fiesta'' in Cagayan De Oro (August 31), a City Fiesta *''Baguio Day'' in Baguio (September 1), a foundation anniversary celebrated with socio-cultural activities, parade in native costumes and beauty contest. *''Bulawanon Barangagay Festival'' in Surigao (September 5 to 8), the contest on beautification, cleanliness and the community rapport. *''Bonok-Bonok Festival'' in Surigao (September 11), a celebration of the good harvest, the street dancing and the fluvial parade. *''Penafrancia'' in Bicol Region (September 11), a recreation of fluvial procession of the La Nuestra Senor de Penafrancia in the Park's lagoon. *''Zamboanga Del Sur Provincial Anniversary'' in Pagadian Cotu (September 17), an agro-Industrial fair prade and sports competition. *''Zamboanga Hermosa Festival'' in Zamboanga (October 10 to 12), the city's biggest celebration by week long regatta, bandoreal and cultural shows, beauty contest cultimates in Fiesta Pilar to honor the Lady of Pilar. *''Masskara Festival'' in Bacolod (October 27 to 28), Bacolod's charter day. A long Mardigras style be costumed and masked street-dancers. Cultural and different competitions marked the month long celebration. *''Batac Town Fiesta'' in Batac (December 8), a grandiose celebration of faith, cultural shows and fair. *Christmas Special in station location (December 25) for all RPN TV and radio stations